After Mom Died
by kakushu wa Inuyasha
Summary: Although I suck at summaries, I will try my hand at it. From the time her mother died, Kagome has had one bad turn after another, but hope leaks into the darkness in the form of a silverhaired savior. EDITING
1. Chapter 1

Kagome looks at the last picture of her mother before she died. She's dressed in a white button down flannel dress with a white bandana on her raven colored hair. Kagome's father, Onigumo, took the picture. He said she looked like an angel. That day they were on a picnic since it was the summer and it was hot outside. Kagome, who was eight at the time, and her little brother, Sota, who was three, played on the grass in front of their parents.

Looking at the sun set, Kagome sighed as she remembered happier days. Now, her days are filled with pain and she was only 15! She gently touched the bruise above her left cheek that she had received earlier today. 

Flashback  
Kagome was walking down the street of her house by herself. Then one of her friends came up to her and started walking with her. She was desperately trying to get rid of him. He lived about two blocks away from her house. Her father didn't like it when she was hanging around guys. He would try to hurt them. She didn't want Inuyasha getting hurt because of her.

She didn't know why her father was so protective of her. She guessed it had something to do with her mother. Ever since she was 13, her father has been telling her to stay away from her guy friends and that they were nothing but trouble. She couldn't see any danger around Inuyasha. He was always so nice to her, even when he didn't have to be.

But now he's here and she needed him to leave her alone, for both their sakes.

"Kagome, why do you keep avoiding me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I have a lot of homework to do." She lied.

"We used to do homework together so we can help each other," he reminded her.

"But we can't today." She said truthfully.

"Why not?" He nagged.

"Because my dad wants to have an alone day. He doesn't want my friends over bugging him." She lied again.

"What's going on with you?" he asked; his voice full of worry.

"Kagome!" her father called from the porch before she could answer. "What have I told you! Get your ass in this house!" he yelled and went back in the house.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," she said as she left him and followed her father in the house.

'What's going on in that house?' Inuyasha thought to himself as he walked away. 

"What the hell have I told you about those boys!" he practically screamed as she closed the door behind her.

"I was just-" she started to say but was cut off by one of her father's slaps.

"I didn't ask you to talk! Why do you keep disobeying me? I tell you these things because I'm trying to protect you." He said as he punched Kagome in her face.

When she fell to the floor, he kicked her in the stomach and walked away. When she was sure he wasn't coming back, she slowly picked herself off the floor and went up to her room.  
End Flashback

Kagome cried softly as she remembered every detail. Her father wasn't always abusive. He used to be loving and caring. Now, all he seems to want to do is yell and hit her. Kagome guessed that her mother and brother's deaths still affect him.


	2. Chapter 2

January 11, 2001 (two years and two months ago)

Kagome had just turned thirteen the day before and she was having her party today. She couldn't wait to get home from school. She was so excited. She wanted to see what her mother had waiting for her. However, what she got was not what she expected.

As she came up to her house, she saw a police car parked outside her house. Worried about her mother, she ran inside the house. "Mom?" She called when she got into the door.

"Kagome," her father called from the living room.

"Daddy? What's wrong? Where's mom?" She asked as she came into the living room.

"Oh honey." He cried as he hugged her, "They're gone."

"Gone? What do you mean 'gone'?" She questioned. She didn't understand. Her mother was here when she left for school and now she was… gone?

"Come and sit down," he led her to the couch and sat down.

"Daddy, what are they doing here?" She asked nodding in the direction of the two officers.

"They are here because they have some news for us." He started to explain, "Kagome, your mother and Souta went out to get your cake and gifts."

"Yes. I know that daddy but where are they now?" She looked at him with confused, questioning eyes.

"They are… they have gone to heaven, Kagome. They died in a car accident." He explained to her.

"What?" She said, "No! That cannot be true! Why would you lie to me?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, Kagome. I swear it," he said pulling her into his arms. "Your mother and little brother are gone and you are all I have left."

"No!" She cried as she held on to her father.

The police officers excused themselves and left the little family in peace. Three days later, they buried her brother and mother side by side. On their head stones it said "Beloved brother and son… Beloved mother and wife." All her friends that knew her mother came to the funeral. Inuyasha came because her mother was like his mother, since he didn't have one. He also came to give Kagome the support she needed. That was up until she ran from the plot as her mother's body was being lowered in the ground. Inuyasha would have run after her but Onigumo stopped him.

"Let her go. She needs this time to her self." He said holding on to Inuyasha's shoulder.

Kagome ran and ran till it felt like her chest would burst and her legs would fall off. She stopped in a clearing. She couldn't believe both her mother and brother were dead. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore and that was heard were silent hiccups. By the time she made it back to her father it was dark. Everyone had left. She couldn't care less. She didn't want to talk to them.

Her father drove them home to the very empty house, where Kagome went to sleep as soon as she got into her bed.

The next morning, Kagome found it hard to get up. Knowing that she would never hear her mother call her down for breakfast or her eight-year-old brother snooping through her things. In less than a week, her whole life changed. Reluctantly, she got up and went down stairs to see how her father was doing.

She wasn't surprised when she saw he wasn't faring well either. He was sprawled out over the couch, a liquor bottle on the table beside him. She took the blanket that was on the back of the chair and laid it across her father, and then she took the liquor bottle and threw it away.

Present time  
Kagome cried some more as she remembered how her father started drinking heavily after that. He would yell at her. Something he never did while her mother was still alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Past time  
Three months prior to their deaths, Onigumo banned Kagome from talking to her male friends. He never told her why. Kagome didn't think he was serious. So one day she was walking home with Inuyasha and her father comes out and grabs her by the shirt and drags her inside the house, leaving a stunned Inuyasha on the sidewalk.

Once inside the house, he began to yell and scream at her about how he told her to leave those boys alone. All of this Kagome expected but she didn't expect him to hit her. The first blow was a slap to the right side of face, which left her dazed. The second hit was a punch to her stomach, which left her out of breath. After that Kagome pulled herself into a fetal position, trying to block out her father's hits. Punch after punch, kick after kick, left Kagome unconscious on the floor in the living room.

Kagome woke in her room the next morning. She thanked Kami that it was the weekend. She couldn't move a muscle in her body and it ached so much. That was the first thing she noticed other than her room. The second thing she noticed was her father sitting on the edge of her bed, crying. She wanted to move but couldn't so she laid there watching him, afraid of what he's going to do next. She thought she heard him say something. She listened closer to hear him.

"Why did you leave me here with her? I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," he said apologetically.

"Father, what's wrong?" she asked; her voice laced with concern.

"Kagome," he looked up at her with sorrowful eyes. "I'm so sorry, Gome. I didn't mean to hurt you. You just made me so angry, I couldn't control myself. It will never happen again."

Kagome found the strength to get up and hug her father. By the look in his eyes she saw that he was truly sorry for his actions. She held him as he whispered he was sorry over and over again.

Present Time  
Kagome sobbed as she remembered how he promised to never hit her again. That promise was short lived.

The next day (AN: in case you weren't paying attention or you got confused, it's the next day in the present time) Kagome was walking home with her friends, Sango, Miroku, Kagura, and Inuyasha and they stop at the corner of street her house was on. This is what Kagome wanted. She feared her father would catch her hanging around Miroku and Inuyasha. But little did she know that Onigumo was watching her and when she got in, she would have hell to pay.

"I told her to stay away from them." He sneered; his anger rising to a boiling point.

Kagome got into her house and called to her father that she was home. When she didn't hear anything back, she assumed that he wasn't home and she proceeded to go to her room and start her homework.

As she got to the top of the stairs, Onigumo rushed in front of her.

"What have I told you, Kagome!" He yelled.

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin. She lost her footing and started falling down the stairs. Her father tried to catch her but he was too late. Kagome fell down the twenty-some stairs. Twisting and twirling till she reached the bottom, where she stopped unmoving. Onigumo raced down the stairs and knelt beside Kagome's still form. She looked as though she was sleeping, and if it hadn't been for the blood staining the carpet, he would have believed that.

"Kagome?" He said pushing her hair out of her face.

When she didn't respond, he got up and ran into the kitchen and called an ambulance. The paramedics arrived ten minutes later. There was a bigger stain of blood on the carpet when they carried her off. Onigumo rode in the ambulance with her. When they reached the hospital a nurse took him aside.

"Sir?" The nurse said not knowing his name.

"Takeno, Onigumo Takeno," he responded.

"Mr. Takeno, do you know what happened?" she asked.

He replied, "She's my daughter. She fell down the stairs. She had just reached the top of the stairs. I wasn't thinking. I just yelled at her and I scared her. Then she fell."

The nurse looked horrified. "I see. Don't you worry, Mr. Takeno. She will be fine." Then she left.

Kagome had gash in the left side of her head and she broke her arm. Her right ankle was sprained pretty badly. To make a long description short, she was messed up pretty bad. An hour later the nurse came back and told Onigumo to follow her. She led him to the room where Kagome lay asleep.

"Oh Gome, I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry." He cried as he sat down. "I didn't want you to fall. I tried to catch you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Kagome stirred at the sound of his voice. She didn't wake until three nights later.

"Daddy?" Kagome called weakly.

"Gome, you're awake." He said as he rushed to her side.

"Daddy, what happened? Why am I here?"

"You fell, Kagome. You fell down the stairs."

"I fell? How long have I been here?"

"Three days."

"Three days? What about school and my friends? Did you tell any of them? "

"No, your friends are worthless. They don't need to know."

"They are not worthless. They're probably worried sick about me."

"Forget about your friends. They will mean nothing to you when you're older."

"But I'm not older. They mean something to me now." Kagome argued.

"Fine. When we get home you can call them, but only your friends Sango and Kagura then they can tell your other friends."

(AN: Yes, I've made Kagura and Kagome friends. Deal with it!)

"Okay." After a few moments of silence Kagome spoke again. "Daddy, how did mom get into a car accident? I mean I know how they got into the accident. Who was in the other car?"

"That really doesn't matter, honey."

"But I want to know. Please tell me."

"Gome, it doesn't matter."

"It does to me. I want to know who killed my mom."


	4. Chapter 4

"It doesn't matter. All that does matter is that your mother and brother have gone to a better place." With that he got up and left the room.

'Why won't he tell me? It's like he's trying to protect me from it.' Kagome thought. 'Who was it?'

Kagome is still weak and tired so she went back to sleep. The next morning when she woke, her father wasn't there. She didn't really care if he was there or not. At least she would have a time to heal from her wounds without getting new ones.

Onigumo returned home that night and decided to get drunk. He forgot about Kagome. He forgot about his messed up life. He forgot about the world. That is until the next morning when he woke up with a serious hangover.

While Onigumo was retching in the toilet he began to think about the time when he couldn't help himself. When he just had to touch what he shouldn't have.

Flashback  
"Oni, what are you doing?" a very pregnant lady said as she came into Kagome's room.

Surprised, Onigumo pushed up Kagome's covers till they reached her neck and kissed her cheek. "Nothing. I'm just watching her, dear."

"If you watch her any longer she'll wake." Yuma, Kagome's mother, said.

"Well, then she'll just have to get used to it because I will watch over her for as long as I can." He says as he walks over to his wife and puts a hand on her belly. "This one will be a handful."

"Is that right? How can you tell?"

"He is a boy. And he will be just like me. Do you remember me as a boy?"

"Of course. How could I forget? You were everywhere. You were always bugging me and your parents."

"Well, I guess my bugging has paid off. You seem to be immune to it."

"I guess it must have. Come on. Let's go before she wakes and sees us."  
END Flashback

He threw up more when he remembered what he did that next morning.

Flashback  
It was about twelve in the afternoon. Yuma went out with her friends for exercising or whatever they do. She'll be back at around 6pm. So they, meaning Kagome and Onigumo, were all alone till then. Onigumo crept into Kagome's room and sat on the bed of the sleeping girl.

"Kagome," waking the sleeping girl.

"Daddy?" She sits up and rubs her eyes and then yawns. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetie."

"Where's mommy?"

"She's out with her friends."

"We're by ourselves?"

"We are at last. Kagome, do you want to play a game with daddy?" he says as he lifts her from the bed to his lap.

"What kind of game?"

"A fun game."

"What do you have to do?"

"You have to get undress and dance around for me."

"But mommy says it's wrong to walk around naked." Kagome looked at her father warily.

"Mommy's not here, is she pumpkin? Now get undress and play the game."

"Okay… are you going to play to?"

"Yes I will but not until you stop dancing for me."

"Okay," she proceeds to take off her nightgown.

"Kagome, you have to be all the way naked to play the game." Pointing to her underwear.

"Oh… okay." She takes off her underwear and dances around.

Onigumo watches her dance around for a few minutes. He stands up and unbuttons his pants, and then takes them and his underwear off.

Kagome looks at her father with curious eyes and asks, "Daddy, are you going to play too now?"

"No, you're gonna play some more."

"I have to keep dancing?"

"No, come here baby." When she stands in front of him he gently touches the left side of her face. "I want you to do something for me, Kagome."

"What is it?" she asked staring at his enlarged member.

"Give me a hand job."

"Huh?"

"Give me your hand," he says as he sits down.

Kagome gives him her left hand and he takes it and puts it on his member.

"Move your hand up and down on it. Don't stop 'till I tell you to, okay?"

"Yes daddy," she said and started moving her hand up and down. It wasn't until she saw the pre-cum from his 'friend's' head come out then she started crying. "Daddy, I don't want to play this anymore." She started to remove her hand.

"Don't you move your hand." He grabbed her hand, "or you won't like what's going to come next."

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I don't like this game. Can we stop please?"

"No," he said thru his groans. "You just keep doing what you are doing and it will be over soon."

"I want to stop now. Daddy, please can I stop?" She stops moving her hand.

"Damn Kagome. You just can't do what I tell you to do, can you?" He grabbed her hair and pulled her to a bent over position. "Now you can take it in your mouth."

"Daddy?"

"Open your mouth, Kagome."

"Please, daddy, I-" her pleas were cut short when he rammed her mouth over his member.

"You bite me and I will slap you. Suck on it."

Kagome did what she was told. She didn't like it. It tasted like salt. She felt her father move her head up and down. Her mouth hurt. He was too big for her small mouth. She started to gag a little. Suddenly, her father's groan became more frequent and he moving her head faster. She heard a louder groan from him, and then she felt some warm creamy liquid squirt into her mouth and her father pressing down on her. She didn't want to swallow it but she had no choice since her father's grip was unrelenting. He didn't release her till the warm liquid stop squirting into her mouth. When he did, she fell back with her hand covering her mouth. Her father didn't say a word to her. He just stood up and put his things back on.

"Good girl, Gome." Then he left the room.  
End Flashback

Onigumo stayed on the floor until he decided that he should at least try to make it to his bed. He was still a little drunk and he had a pounding headache. He barely managed to get to his bed before he passed out. Later that day in the night, he went back to the hospital. Kagome had been asleep when he arrived. He sat by the window to the left of her bed. He had been sitting there for about an hour before Kagome woke up.

"Father?" looking towards the window.

"Yes. It's me, Kagome," turning to look at her.

"Where did you go all day?"

"I was home. I was thinking about some things."

"Dad, do you know when I can leave?"

'Please say no' Kagome thought hard.

"No, I don't know."

'Yes!' she cheered.

"But I will find out soon enough."

'Oh man' she thought solemnly. 'I wonder if Inuyasha and the guys will be mad at me before they're sad for me. I wonder when I will talk to them again.'


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome got out of the hospital a week later, and then two mornings after she went to school.

"Kagome!" Sango waved to her from the other side of the parking lot.

Kagome really didn't want to talk to anybody, but she smiled brightly as Sango made her way over. "Hey, Sango-chan."

"Kagome, what happened? Who did this to you?" Sango pointed to her friend's arm as they walked into the school together.

Sango never knew that Onigumo was abusing Kagome because she never told her. Kagome feared that if she knew then Onigumo would try to hurt her too. Kagome wouldn't live with herself if that ever happened.

"It's nothing." Kagome said, waving it off.

"You have a broken arm. How is that nothing? Who did this Kagome? Don't lie to me."

"It doesn't matter Sango. I'll be better in a few months."

"It was your dad, wasn't it?" Sango had always seen Kagome come to school looking like she just got into a fight and lost, but it was never this bad. She knew that Kagome didn't go anywhere but home and school. So she put two and two together and figured out that Onigumo was abusing her. All she needed was Kagome to tell her that. 

"Look, it's Inuyasha and Miroku." Kagome waved to her friends.

Sango glared at the two evilly. Kagome was just about to tell her what was going on and then they had to show up. Damn them.

"Well, hello to you too, Sango." Miroku said a little scared of the look he was receiving from Sango.

"Is there something we're interrupting?" Inuyasha asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, there-"

"No! No, you're not interrupting anything." Kagome said quickly.

"Hey, Kagome, what happened to your arm?"

"It's nothing Inuyasha. I just fell down the stairs. That's all."

"Why didn't you tell me that when I asked you?" Sango said.

Just then the bell rang. 'Yes. Saved by the bell.' "Hey guys maybe we should get to class. The bell just rung." Kagome said feeling relieved.

"Class can wait. I want to know what's up and I want to know now." Inuyasha said his voice full of concern and determination.

'Leave it to Inuyasha to try to force something out of me.' Kagome thought impatiently. 'It looks like he's not going to budge this time. I better tell him something quick.'

"Don't lie to me. You know I can tell when you lie."

"I just fell down the stairs, okay? It's not as bad as it seems."

"You're right. It's worse than that." Sango pointed out.

"Look, can we talk about this later? I don't want to be late for my first day back."

"Fine. Later." Sango said as she walked off to her class, taking Miroku with her.

Sango and Miroku have first and second class together. Math. Inuyasha has history for first and Kagome has science. Her worst subject. Second period class was hard on Kagome. She loved the class, just not the people in it. She and Koga had the same history class. Koga was terribly in love with her but he just couldn't take the hint that she didn't feel the same way. He was bothering her and she had a headache. Third and fourth period she had math with Inuyasha. He sat there glaring at her. It was highly annoying. Now, it's time for lunch. Kagome dreaded going to lunch but the sound of her stomach growling proved she couldn't refuse. Just as she walked into the lunchroom, Sango called her over to the line.

Sango waited until they were sitting down at a table with the guys before she questioned Kagome.

"Kagome," Sango said glaring at her. "Are you going to tell us what happened?"

Kagome looked up at all her friends' worried faces. "Can we not talk about this now?"

"When will we talk about it? You always rush home after school. Your dad won't let any of us near you."

"Please Inuyasha. I promise we will talk about it."

"Kagome… is he hurting you?" Sango said quietly.

"No! My dad wouldn't do that, you guys. I just fell down the stairs."

"And what about all the other times you came to school with bruises and cuts?" Miroku pointed out.

"I'm very clumsy. You know that." 

"I don't believe you." Inuyasha said. "What's worse is that I don't believe you would lie to us."

"I'm not lying."

"You are. Why are you protecting him?" Sango accused.

"Sango, I'm not protecting him. I don't have a reason to protect him." 

Everyone fell quiet for the next minute or so. Miroku who'd been quiet for the most part had been remembering all the times he saw Kagome look beaten up. Not one of those times had he seen the bruises and cuts look like an accident. Surely the girl wasn't that clumsy, was she? 'Either way, we need proof to get help for her. All I know is that Kagome isn't telling us a thing. Maybe we're going at this the wrong way.' Miroku thought. "How did you fall down the stairs?" He finally said.

"I told you already." 

Miroku knew what he was doing and he knew it would lead to Kagome telling them the truth. After all, didn't she just lie to them again? "No, you didn't. You told us that you fell down the stairs. You didn't tell us how."

"Oh. I thought I did. Well, when I got home I thought my dad wasn't home, so I was heading upstairs to my room. He jumped out of nowhere and started yelling. Before I knew it I was falling backward down the stairs. I remember hitting my head and nothing else after that."

"Why was he yelling?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"I don't know."

"What did he say?" Miroku said calmly.

"He said, 'what have I told you?'"

"What has he told you?"

"I don't know what he was talking about." 

"Have you two been fighting about something?"

"Yes." 

"What is it?" A shocked Sango asked.

"Boys." 

"THAT'S ALL?" Sango yelled and rolled her eyes. "That's typical."

"Is that why we can't walk you home anymore?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

Kagome didn't say anything she just nodded.

"What's wrong with your father?" Sango asked in disbelief.

"I don't know. But ever since mom and Sota died, he just doesn't want me around guys. I'm really sorry."

Inuyasha was mad. He was as mad at Kagome, as he was at her father. Why would she lie to him for just that? "Why didn't you just tell me that?"

"I don't know. I thought you would hate me."

"We could never hate you, Kagome. Don't you know that? You're part of our little family. You shouldn't have lied to us." Sango walked to the other side of the table and hugged Kagome.

'Now we're getting somewhere.' Thought Miroku. "Kagome, what happened when you were caught hanging with us guys?"

Kagome tensed up. "I don't want to talk about that."

"Why not?" asked a curious and slightly angry Sango.

"Because I don't want to!" Kagome got up and ran out of the lunchroom.

"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked.

"We pushed her too far." Miroku simply said. He was always wise beyond his years. He had lost both of his parents in a fire when he was eight. He had a burn on his right hand that he kept hidden to make him remember the accident. The bell rang ten minutes later.

All of the them had English class together after lunch. Kagome sat as far away from them as possible. She didn't even look at them. She couldn't. They couldn't find out what her father was doing to her. She didn't want their pity or their sympathy. When class was over Kagome practically ran out the door. She only had one class left and then she was home free. It wasn't like her home would protect her from her pain, but it would protect her from her friends' questions. 

'I'll be home free after this last class.' She thought with relief.

The bell rang a half hour later. Kagome was the fifth one out the door. She looked up to see Inuyasha standing by the door.

"Going somewhere?" Inuyasha said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Leave me alone Inuyasha."

"Not a chance Kagome. You're gonna tell what's going on with you. What happened after your father yelled at you to come inside or that time when he dragged you into the house? What's going on? Either you tell me or I won't leave you alone until you do." He said following her.

"Ok. Ok. Ok, I'll tell you but not here. Let's go to the park."

"Won't you get in trouble?" 

"Now all of a sudden you care? I don't care anymore. I can't take this. I'll get in trouble either way. It doesn't matter."

They walked to the park and sat on the swings. Ten minutes passed before she spoke.

"It all started after my birthday. You know, after my mom and little brother died. My dad was taking it pretty hard, even though he never let me know it. There were beer and liquor bottles he never saw in the morning because I would get up and clean the place up. Anyway, let's talk about what goes on now. He's been doing this since I was fourteen.

He would go to my room and yell at me for no reason. He would just hit me because he could. I never fought him. If I did, I would get it worse then I do now. He just hits me a couple of times and leaves me alone. I go up to my room and prepare myself for the next time." 

"Kagome."

"Right. You want to know what happened to me those times after I got in the house. The first time when I was dragged in my dad had warned me not to hang around you guys. I didn't think he was serious because I've been hanging around you for as long as I can remember. You even slept over my house a couple of times when your dad died."

Inuyasha's mother died while giving birth to him. His father died when he was seven. His father was working at a construction site when the wood they were stacking fell over on top of him. He's been living with his aunt and uncle ever since.

"I never wanted this to happen. I just wish this would stop."

"Kagome, what happened?"

"He beat me up. Badly. All those times you saw me beat up and mangled. He did that to me. He's been doing it for a year and half."

"He what! Why didn't you ever tell anyone? Why didn't you tell me!"

"Because," she started looking at Inuyasha's shocked and hurt face. "I didn't want to lose him. Or hurt you or any of my friends."

"What the hell is wrong with you? You have to get rid of him. He's hurting you."

"You don't understand Inuyasha." 

"Make me understand. I want to know what's going on with you."

"You don't get it. He's the only one of my family I have left. I can't lose him, no matter what. Anyway, it's really late and I have to go." she got off the swing.

"You can't go back there. I won't let you."

"You can't stop the inevitable. Don't try." She turned on her heel and ran away.

Kagome arrived at her home later than she wished to. She walked up the steps and opened the door. She tried to be quiet and unnoticed. She really did but…

"Kagome." Onigumo stood up from his chair in the living room. "Where have you been?"


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sorry I'm late, Dad," Kagome said as she was making her way to the stairwell. No such luck.

Onigumo was on her heels at once. 'How dare she not answer me?' he thought in anger. "I asked you a question," he said as he grabbed her arm and whirled her around to face him. "Answer me."

"I was at the park. I lost track of time. May I please go to my room?"

"No, you may not. Who were you with at the park with?"

"My friends."

"Kagome, do you want to play twenty questions?" Playing twenty questions usually meant for every short answer he got he would hit her until he got the information needed. He said it was because it was wasting his time. Kagome thought it was because he liked to hurt her.

"No, sir."

"Then start talking. I don't have all day."

"I was at the park with my friends, Sango and Kagura. We were just hanging out and we lost track of time." When Kagome didn't hear her father say anymore she asks, "Can I ask you some questions?"

"No, you can't. I am your father. You don't get to question me."

Kagome ignored his holier-than-thou attitude and asked anyway. "What's your purpose in life?"

Kagome saw the shocked look on his face and felt his grip loosen on her arm. She took this opportunity to yank her arm out of his grip and moved away from him. "I'm tired of you hitting me for no reason. Why do you do it? Do you enjoy it? Is that why?" With every word she said she took a step away from him and moved towards the front door. His eyes followed her but he never moved. "Is your purpose in life just to hurt me? If so, then why don't you just kill me already instead of torturing me?"

Kagome open the door and ran out. She ran blindly down the street because of the tears that were streaming down her face. Kagome had no special destination but she soon found herself in front of Inuyasha's house.

She knocked on the door. She wasn't sure anyone heard since it was a big house, so she went to knock again but was stopped when the door opened and she was face to face with someone looking very much like Inuyasha except he was taller.

"Hello, I'm looking for Inuyasha. Is he here?" her voice was a little shaky because she was recently crying and this guy gave her the creeps. 'Sheesh, if looks could kill.'

"You must be one of his little friends."

She ignored the little comment for the moment. "Yes, I'm Kagome. Who are you?"

"You have no reason to know my business. As for the brat of a brother of mine, no, he's not here. "

"You're Sesshoumaru, right?" she remembered a little something from Inuyasha's babbling about his family. Something about a cold brother he barely saw and they looked almost exactly alike but they were completely different.

"What do you know of this Sesshoumaru?"

"Nothing much. Just what Inuyasha told me."

"What has my baka of a brother told you?" Sesshoumaru said slightly annoyed. This girl was getting on his nerves. 'Inuyasha is going to pay for speaking about me,' he thought.

"I told you nothing. Look, is he here or not? If he's not, I'm leaving."

"What did you say you're name was?"

"Huh?"

This has to be the same girl from two years ago. "Your name, what is it?"

"Kagome."

This is the same girl, just older. This is going to be very interesting. "Kagome, Inuyasha is not home but you are welcome to wait for him."

'Ok, did I miss something? Now, he's being nice? What's going on?' Sesshoumaru snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Are you coming in or not?" He was getting annoyed again. The girl was spacing out on him.

"Um," Sango and Kagura lived too far away and she definitely wasn't going back to her father's house. "I guess I could." She felt a shiver go down her spine when she saw him smile. It had an evil look to it. Before she knew it she was sitting in the living room with Sesshoumaru asking her if she wants something to drink.

"No, thank you. Do you know when Inuyasha will be back?"

"I do not know or care about my brother's whereabouts."

"Ok. Well, I think I'll go now." Kagome stood up to leave.

"What happened to you and your father after the accident?" Sesshoumaru said coolly.

Kagome froze. 'How did he know about that?' Kagome looked him in the eyes and saw nothing but expressionless eyes. "What?"

"You heard me. I never knew what happened after your mother's _accident_?" He emphasized the word 'accident' because he knew it would get her attention.

"What do you know about my mother and brother's accident?"

"Everything." She doesn't know the story behind it. Oh, this was too rich.

"Tell me."

"Why should I?"

"I deserve to know."

"Why? Didn't your father tell you? I would think he would."

"What's going on here? Are you saying that there is more to the accident?" She didn't need him to answer it. Kagome always knew there was more to it then her mother lost control of the car. But to hear someone else say it… she felt betrayed and very hurt more than her father ever could.

"To say no would mean that I have lied. I never lie."

Kagome went numb. She felt a hot tear come down the right side of her face when he said that. "Please, tell me what you know about it."

"Ask Onigumo. He should know more than I do."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't possibly be that naïve," he said as he gazed into her even more confused eyes. "He set it up, Kagome."

Kagome's face fell and paled. 'No. That's not true. My parents loved each other. My father couldn't have done such an awful thing. Could he?' "No. He couldn't have," she heard herself say. "My father loved my mother. He couldn't have had anything to do with that."

"Why is it so hard to believe? You know what I say is true."

"No, you're lying. He wouldn't. You don't know him. How dare you say such things about him? I can't stay here any longer. Tell Inuyasha to call me." Kagome turned on her heel and walk swiftly to the door but stopped when she heard Sesshoumaru speak.

"Do you know what he does for living? When have you ever seen where he works? Or know if he even has a job? You must admit he is quite an enigma. Who knows what he does."

"Do you?" Tears were running freely down her face as she stared him down. "No, I don't think you do. Does it matter if I don't know what he does? He's my father. I don't have to question him." Kagome gasped as she realized that that was almost exactly what her father said to her today.

"I see it will take you a while before you realize that the truth is right in front of you. Until then, I'll see you around. You can let yourself out." Sesshoumaru turned and walked back into the living room.

Kagome, stunned, opened the door and walked out.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?"

Although Kagome heard someone called her name, she didn't hear anything after that, even when Inuyasha was right in front of her.

"Kagome," Inuyasha waved his hand in front of her face, "are you there?"

Kagome snapped out of her revere and shook her head. "Stop that, Inuyasha."

"Well, will you answer me?"

"What did you say?"

'What happened in there?' Inuyasha wondered. "I said, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm all right."

"What happened in my house? Why do you look sad?" he dropped his voice an octave. "What did your father do to you?"

"Nothing yet."

"You didn't get in trouble for coming home late?"

"Of course I did. Inuyasha, it was great. I felt great. I felt empowered. Now, if only I could keep it that way."

"Slow down, Kagome. What happened? What are you talking-"

"I stood up to my father," she interrupted and all but shouted. "You should have seen the look on his face. It was priceless. He didn't lay a finger on me."

"If he didn't touch you, then what are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I just ran and before I knew it I was here."

"What happened in my house?" Inuyasha asked again his voice laced with seriousness and concern.

"I met your brother."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. "Sesshoumaru's here? What did he say to you? I swear if he's the one that made you cry, I'll rip out his throat out and feed it to him."

Despite her tear-streaked face, Kagome giggled. "Inuyasha, you are so very thoughtful."

"Why are you laughing?" said a very confused Inuyasha. Kagome is switching through too many different moods for him to keep up. His head is starting to hurt.

"Sesshoumaru is very mean but very nice at the same time." Kagome outright laughed when she saw Inuyasha cock his head to the side. "He helped me. Not in a way I would've have preferred, but he still did."

"What? What did you talk about?"

Kagome looked up at the sky and sighed. She had to go back to her father's house. There's no telling what he would do to her for what happened earlier.

"You don't have to go back, you know. You could stay here. I'll ask my uncle. I'm sure he'll let you and you know my aunt would love to have you if she knew what was going on."

"Can he keep me here forever?"

"I don't know."

"And who's to say that my father won't get me after school or before school. No, Inuyasha. I can't stay here. I would be putting you and your family in danger. You don't know what my father is capable of."

"Do you?"

"No, but I don't want to take that chance."

"Well, can I at least walk you home?"

"Ok."

Since Kagome lived only two blocks away from Inuyasha, the walk was a short one, even if they were walking slowly. By the time they reached the corner of Kagome's street, the sun was setting. Kagome turned to him.

"Whatever happens Inuyasha, you'll always be the best friend I ever had."

"Kagome, why are you talking like that? You sound like I'm never going to see you anymore. We will see each other tomorrow, right?"

"Yes. You can be sure of that." Kagome walked down her street and when she was far enough away, she turned around and saw Inuyasha standing watching her. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I can't keep that promise." She said into the wind her voice barely above a whisper. Kagome had been going over everything in her head. She will question her father, Onigumo, and hopefully, she'll find out what really caused her mother's death. After that, she would leave. She didn't know where she would go but she couldn't stay at that house anymore. Kagome turned back around and started walking towards her house and without another look back, she walk up her steps and into her house.

Inuyasha's POV

'Why did she stop?' Inuyasha was going to watch her go into the house until she stopped and turned around. Her lips were moving but he couldn't hear what she was saying. He was about to ask what she said until he heard something.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

'Sorry? Why is she apologizing to me?' Inuyasha was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see her turn around and walk in the house or hear what she said after. He was brought back to the world when he heard the faint thud of a door closing.

End POV

"What did you mean, Kagome?" Inuyasha said to himself as he walked home in the night.

"Daddy?" The house looked empty and the lights were off, but Kagome knew better than anyone that looks can be deceiving. After she checked all over the house for her father and found nothing, she decided to go upstairs to take a bath and go to bed.

Onigumo came home while she was still in the bathroom. He was drunk as hell. He couldn't go two feet without falling or stumbling. Somehow, he made it upstairs and he heard Kagome humming to herself. He went to the bathroom and opened the door to a very naked Kagome in a bubble bath. "You've always had a beautiful voice, Yuma."

"Daddy," Kagome said as she reached for the towels above her, "Are you okay?"

"I always loved it when you called me daddy. It made me feel like I was your daddy. You would do everything I told you to do. Such a good girl."

Kagome has successfully pulled the towel over her body and she slowly rose from the tub and walked over to his alcohol-drenched body. "Dad, mom's gone and so is Sota. I'm Kagome. Remember? I'm yours and Yuma's daughter, Kagome."

"Kagome. So you've finally made it back to your home? What took you so long? I've been waiting for you."

"You have?"

"Yes, Of course, why wouldn't I be? You're right. We have to talk. Let's go to your room and talk, okay?" Onigumo said as he grabbed her hand and led her to her room. There, he sat her on the bed and sat beside her. "Now, what would you like to know? I'm here to teach you whatever you want."

"Really? I want to know about mom."

"You know maybe it would be more comfortable if you got into your night clothes and get out of that wet towel."

"But I thought we were going to talk?"

"Oh, we are. I just figured you be more comfortable in clothes than in a wet towel."

"You're probably right. Can you step outside while I change?" Kagome got up and went to her dresser.

Onigumo got up and close the open door. He went to Kagome, grabbed her from behind and threw her on the bed, and then straddled her, holding her hands in his.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to teach you how to be a woman and since you've already got the attitude down, I'm going teach you how to feel like a woman."

"Daddy, no. Please no." Onigumo's hand went to her small mouth.

"Hush, it'll only hurt for a moment, and then you'll love it. Now, if I take my hand away will you scream?" Kagome fearfully shook her head and he took his hand away. Kagome's towel had come loose and her father had a perfect view of her breasts. "You have perfect beauties, my daughter." With that said, he leaned down and took her left breast in his mouth.

Kagome was screaming inside. But she couldn't help herself when she moaned. She cringed and closed her eyes when she heard him say something like, "that's right, Kagome, tell me you like it." Hot tears were running down her face. Despite the pain she was feeling, Kagome also felt a pool of heated desire in the pit of her stomach. She felt herself grow wet.

Onigumo made a trail with his tongue to her right breast and began to suck on it. He moved and held both her hands in his own while the other one traveled down to her core. Slowly he pushed one finger in and pulled out in the same motion. Kagome was getting wetting and wetter so he decided to put two in and repeated the motion. Then he pulled away all together and stood up. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at her father. He took off his shirt and was now working on his pants.

"If you move, I will kill you." He said when he saw her look at the window. He took his pants off and his boxers, and then sat on the bed. "Tonight, you will no longer be a girl, but a woman."

Onigumo moved so that he was set between her legs and he parted her knees. "Like I said before, it will hurt for a moment." The tip of his head found the entrance to her womanhood and without further hesitation he plunged into her.


	7. Chapter 7

It was 8:30AM when Kagome woke to the sound of her alarm clock. 'Oh no, I'm late. The principal is going to give me detention for a month.' Kagome thought as she lay back on her bed.

Her body was aching like a bus hit her. Kagome struggled to get out of bed and on her shaky legs. That was pretty hard to do considering that all the pain was from the waist down. On the fifth try she managed to get on her feet. Now all she has to do is move. Slowly, she put one foot in front of the other and foot by foot she made it to the bathroom. Her father wasn't here so she didn't have to worry about putting a towel around herself. She stopped at the mirror to see what damage had been done. She paled.

"How can I go to school like this?" Kagome asked herself. She looked like she got into a fight. She had black eye and bruise on the right side of her face. Her neck was bruised too, from when her father nearly choked her half to death as he came inside of her. She looked down at the rest of her body and nearly fell over. She had handprints on her thighs where he grabbed her as he rode. The dried up blood in between her legs did not make matters any better.

Kagome shakily made her way to the tub and turn on the knob to her set temperature. When the tub was full, she eased herself into the warm water.

"How am I going to explain my way out of this? He really did a number on me this time. If I don't go to school, then Inuyasha will come here looking for me and he will probably bring the others with him. If I do, well, I'm going to have to find a really good excuse and I don't think I could do that right now or any time soon. Either way, I'm still going to have to face them."

About twenty minutes later, Kagome finished washing herself off, got out and let the water out. She grabbed the spare towel hanging on the rack and wrapped it around her.

On her way to her room, she heard the phone ringing. Kagome made it to her room before it stopped ringing and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Onigumo, we got trouble. She escaped."

"Who is this?"

"Who is this?"

"You called my house. I want to know who you are and why you're calling for my father."

"Oh, you're Kagome, Yuma's daughter, right?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"No reason. I already know you. I work with your father."

"What is it that you do?"

"We're a secret agency. We help people."

"You help people how?"

"We help them get away from the world."

"How?"

"By any means possible."

"Did you know my mother?"

"Yes I did."

"How well did you know her?"

"Well enough to know that she wanted to get away from life."

"Did you help her get away?"

"Kagome." Her father called from behind her.

Kagome froze and stiffly turn around. She didn't hear the front door open or close. Or even him walking up the stairs. "Yes, daddy?"

"Who is on the phone?"

Kagome was thankful she heard a dial tone because now she could answer, "Nobody".

Onigumo walked to her and snatched the phone out of her hand and put it to his ear. "Who was on the phone?"

"My friend, Sango. She was wondering where I was. I should be at school by now."

"Why aren't you?" He said as he hung up the phone and looked at her.

Kagome's eyes went wide. 'He couldn't honestly forget last night, Could he?' Kagome thought in horror. "I'm a little sore this morning. I had a hard time getting out of bed," she answered honestly.

"Ok. I'll let you get ready. I'll call your school." He said on his way to the door.

"Dad? Do you remember what happened last night?"

"What happened? I got drunk, came home and went to bed. When did you get in last night?"

Kagome didn't know whether to be relieved or hurt. Well, the hurt was obvious. "I got in by sunset."

"That's my good girl. If you hurry up, I'll give you a ride before I'm off to work." He called on his way out the door.

Ok, now Kagome was sure something was wrong with her father. She certainly wasn't a girl anymore. He made sure of that last night. And he never out-of-the-blue offered to take her to school since her mom passed away. 'What's going on with him? I better hurry I don't think I could walk all the way to school today.'

Kagome went to her dresser and pulled out a drawer. She pulled out some black sweat pants and closed the drawer. She opened another drawer and pulled out a black short sleeve shirt. She closed the drawer and threw the clothes on her bed. She opened her underwear drawer and pulled out some black panties and a matching bra and a pair of socks. With those in hand, she walked to her bed and began dressing.

Now for her face, Kagome took out her mother's makeup and put a bit over her eye to help it blend in with rest of her skin. She took some cream and put it on her neck. She was glad the bruising on her cheek had gone down and now looked like a blush. She added blush to the other cheek. She deemed herself normal to looked at.

She grabbed a hooded jacket from her coat rack and walked out of her room closing her door behind her. She started calling for her father from the top of the stairs. "Dad! I'm ready."

Onigumo came out of the kitchen. "There you are. I was just about to go up and get you. I found your backpack." He lifted it from the floor and handed it to her.

"Thank you. I was just wondering where I left it." she took it and put it on. "Are we leaving now?"

"Yeah sure. Let me get the door." He opened the front door for her.

Kagome's world was spinning. "Thanks." She walked out the door. She went to the passenger side of the car and waited for her father to come and open the doors. Soon enough her father came and they were on their way.

Her school was only about a twenty-minute walk and a ten-minute car ride. He father pulled into the parking lot and said, "I called the school and told them what's up. All you have to do is go in and get a late pass and you can go to class."

"Thank you for the ride, daddy," she said as she got out and walked into the school. When she was in the door, the bell rang and she had to fight her way to the office, but not before running into Inuyasha.

"Kagome, what happened to you? Why are you late?"

"Inuyasha, what a pleasant surprise. I'm on my way to the office so I can get a late pass. I'll see you in third period." She turned and quickly walked the other way.

"Kagome, wait up."

"Inuyasha, I don't have time to talk."

"Ok. I just thought you would want to know that you're going the wrong way."

Kagome looked around and saw the sign that said the office was in the other direction and laughed. "I knew that. I was just gonna go around the building once."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Look, why don't I just walk you to the office. This time you'll be going in the right direction."

"You don't have to."

"I'm going to. You seem a little out of it this morning. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Nothing happened last night?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Nothing was said for the rest of the walk. "Here's the office. Do you want me to wait for you?"

"No, I can manage by myself. Thanks anyway. I'll see you next class." Kagome went into the office and got a late pass from the assistant. She came out of the office and walked to her second class. At the front of the class she issued an apology and quickly took her seat. Twenty minutes into the lesson Kagome gave up on trying to concentrate. It just wasn't possible. Kagome tried to focus on her lesson but every time she moved, her bruises rubbed against the seat in a painful way. What's worst is that students were already talking about her. She could see them lean over and whisper things to each other, and then look back at her. Just this once, Kagome wished Koga were here. Although his idiotic claims of love infuriated her, she would rather feel anger than pain.

At the sound of the bell, Kagome gave a sigh of relief. She barely got her foot out of the door before her teacher called her.

Kagome turned around and walked to the desk. "Yes, Ms. Asakura?"

"Kagome, I want to know why you're late today. Every other time you are on time and one of the first students in my class."

"I'm sorry Ms. Asakura, I had a really bad start this morning. My father gave me a ride this morning. He called the school and explained why."

"I heard that. Why were you really late?" Ayuma Asakura has been watching Kagome since the beginning of the school year. She saw Kagome go from a very happy and energetic girl to the sad faced, distant girl she is now, not to mention the bruises she's seen.

"What did my father tell the school?"

"Don't you know?"

"Of course. I just want to make sure he has it right."

"He said you had a fight with one of your friends."

"What? Which one?"

'Ah, so it's not true,' Ayuma thought. "Sango. Or was it Kagura? I don't remember."

"Yes, that's right."

Ayuma looked confused. "What's right?"

"I got into a fight with Kagura," Kagome said simply. 'There. She'll believe that. Kagura and I were never that close anyway.'

"Ok." Ayuma glance at the clock, "You better get to class or you're going to be late."

Kagome looked at the clock and groaned. "Oh no! See you later Ms. Asakura." She called as she ran out of the room to her next class.

"Kagome, are you sure you're alright?" Inuyasha asked for the fourth time this class after seeing Kagome shift again in her seat.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha. Really." She replied.

"If you're not, you know you can go to the nurse. I'll walk you."

"No, thank you. I'm doing just fine." Kagome shifted again and this time she sat directly on one of her bruises. She had to use all of her will power not to jump out of the seat and scream. She bit down on her lip till she tasted the blood on her tongue. The pain was excruciating.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha inquired when he saw the blood on her lip and the tear fall down her face.

"I'm fine Inuyasha. I swear it," she answered trying to keep the stress from her voice. She wiped the tear from her face and forced a small smile on her face. "I'm okay. I promise."

"Kagome, I really think you should go to the nurse now. Something is hurting you and I don't know what." Inuyasha raised his hand to get the teacher's attention.

"Yes, Mr. Matsura?"

"Kagome needs to go to the nurse."

"Excuse me, Mr. Matsura, but if Ms. Takeno needs to go to the nurse then I suggest she say so, not you." Mr. Shitori answered. He looked at her before he resumed teaching.

"Why didn't you say you needed to go the nurse?" Inuyasha whispered furious that Kagome made him embarrass himself for her to leave him hanging.

"I don't need to go to the nurse. You assume too much. I told you already I'm perfectly fine." She shifted again and winced hoping Inuyasha did not see her.

He saw her. "Kagome… did he hurt you again?"

"Mr. Matsura and Ms. Takeno, if you want to resume your conversation, take it outside. If not, then let me teach and you pay attention."

"Yes sir." Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison.

"Good." Mr. Shitori continued.

"Tell me. Let me help you."

"Inuyasha, there is nothing to tell. Leave me alone. I don't want to get into anymore trouble then I already am." Kagome loved her friend to death but Kami help him if he did not leave her alone, she would kill him.

"Fine."

Kagome let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't think you're getting off that easy. I'll talk to you after class."

'Damn! Why can't he just let me be?' Kagome thought in anger.

Inuyasha stayed to true to his words. He talked to Kagome at lunch, which was after that class. He pulled her outside to avoid the rest of their friends and made her talk.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little sore from last night."

"You mean after you went home?"

"Yes. I fell down and really hurt myself. I didn't need to go to the hospital this time. "

"Kagome, do you expect me to believe that load of crap? Stop lying to me."

"I'm not lying. That's the truth. I swear."

"No, it's not. What is it you don't want me to know? Is this time worse then all of the other times, so bad that you don't want me to know?"

"Yes! Ok, yes. I don't want you to know. It's horrible. I don't want anyone to know." Kagome bowed her head in her hands and started to cry.

"Kagome… What did he do to you? I swear, whatever he did, he'll pay for it."

"He… Inuyasha, he-"

"Kagome!" Sango called from out the school grounds and ran over.

"Sango now is not the time." Inuyasha said, sending her a furious glare.

"Why not? I was looking all over for you. What are you doing out here with him?"

"What? We can't be alone for once?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Sure, why didn't you tell me and Miroku? Am I interrupting something?"

"Yeah, so kind of you to notice." Inuyasha answered sarcastically.

"Kagome, are you ok? Why are you crying? What did you do to her?" Sango sent an accusing glare toward Inuyasha.

"It wasn't me."

"Really, Yasha? Who else could it have been?"

"My father." Kagome said in quiet voice. Sango didn't hear it but Inuyasha did.

"What did he do to you, Kagome? Please tell me."

"He raped me last night, Inuyasha."

"What!" Both Inuyasha and Sango yelled at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

"He thought I was my mother at first, but he figured I wasn't and then he raped me in my bed. I'm covered with bruises from my face to my legs. I could hardly walk this morning. When I saw him this morning, he was changed. He even gave me a ride to school. He doesn't remember what he did to me at all." She finished in a cold voice.

"I'm going to kill him."

"No, Inuyasha. I'm fine. I'll heal in a few days."

"Kagome," Sango started after getting over her initial shock and hurt. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Sango, that is something no one wants anyone to know."

"Why didn't you tell me that he was beating you? Or is that something you don't tell anyone too?"

"Sango-"

"No, don't. You told Inuyasha, but not me. Kagome, we've know each other since we were babies. We're almost sisters. We used to tell each other everything. Why didn't you tell me?"

"What could you have done? Nothing. What could anyone have done? Nothing. My father is a powerful man. He can get away with anything."

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long has he been hitting you?"

"A three months after my mom died."

"Kagome!" Sango eyes brimmed with tears. She sat down and hugged Kagome. "I'm sorry. You should have told me. I could have been there for you. You didn't have to live with this on your own."

"I'm sorry Sango. I thought I would have lost you and everyone else if I told you."

"I wouldn't have left you by yourself, Kagome, you know that."

"I don't know anything anymore. I thought I knew my father and look what happened."

"Well, know this, I'm not going anywhere."

"Sango, please don't tell anyone, or you Inuyasha."

"But Kagome."

"Kagome!"

"I know this is hard for you to do but please don't. Promise me you won't."

"Do you know what you're doing?" Sango asked.

"I have a plan. I can't tell anyone yet. So just please don't tell anyone. Promise?"

"I promise." Sango relented.

"Inuyasha?"

"No. I'm not going to promise." Inuyasha stated stubbornly.

"Why not, Inuyasha?"

"Because I'm not going to stand by and let that bastard keep hurting you."

"It'll be taken care off. Please Inuyasha."

"Ya damn right it'll be taken care of. By me."

"No. Not by you. By your brother," she finished in a quieter tone.

"What? What can Sesshoumaru do that I can't do?"

"He knows more about my father than both of us. He'll help me. He doesn't like my father very much. I can tell."

"How can Sesshoumaru help you? Why can't I help you?"

"Well, my way with Sesshoumaru is less violent. He knows what my father does. He's never told me outright, but I know he does."

"Kagome, does my brother know he's going to help you?"

"Not yet."

"What do you mean 'not yet'? He's never going to help you now." Inuyasha told her.

"He will. You wait and see."

The bell rings and Kagome slowly gets up with the help of Sango and walks to her next class. The end of the day was more surprising than the beginning. Onigumo was right outside waiting for her.

"Kagome, what is your father doing here?" A curious Miroku asked.

"I don't know."

"Don't get in that car Kagome," Inuyasha warned.

"I have to or he'll thinks something is up. I'll be all right. I promise. I'll see you tomorrow, guys." Kagome called out as she made her way to the car. "Hi, daddy. I didn't know you were picking me up."

"Get in and hurry up."

"Ok." Kagome quickly gets in and buckles her seatbelt as he drives off.

Before they got home, Kagome knew something was up and it wasn't something she was going to like. Sure enough, as soon as they pulled in the driveway and Onigumo got out he grabbed Kagome by her shirt, and then dragged her in the house.

"You've been a very bad girl, Kagome."

"I thought I wasn't a girl anymore, Father. You made sure of that last night."

"Shut up. Why were you checking up on me? Trying to find something good on me? Too bad you can't. They wouldn't tell on their boss as long as they want to live. As for your punishment, you get a repeat of last night."

"No, Father! Please!"

"Shut up, Bitch! You're mine to do with what I please. Now, get up stairs and take your clothes off."

"What do you think will happen to her?" Sango asked worriedly.

"I don't know. Did you see the way he looked us? Whatever he's done to Kagome it's got to be ten times worse." Miroku guessed.

"Shut up already! Stop talking about it. I don't want to know what that sleaze ball could do to Kagome." A frustrated Inuyasha yelled and stood up.

"Where are you going, Inuyasha?" Miroku inquired.

"To find out what Sesshoumaru knows. I can't stand by and let this keep happening."

"Inuyasha, you know what Kagome said. Just trust her."

"I am. I just don't want to be out of the loop. I want to know what they know and if you're smart you'd want to know too." He walked off.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other with questioning eyes. "Well, it's not like we're actually helping." Miroku piped out. They both stood and ran to catch up with Inuyasha.

"Daddy, please. I didn't mean to talk to him."

"You're lying! What is this? You don't trust me enough to tell you the truth, is that it?" Onigumo shouted. "Get upstairs and take your clothes off." He takes a step closer to her.

Kagome steps back. "Wait, Father. You talk about the truth. Why don't you tell me the truth? Tell me about what really happened to mom and Sota. Did you ever love them? Do you even love me? You couldn't possibly love me. If you did, then you wouldn't be doing this to me. Making me get upstairs so you can rape me. What kind of a father are you?"

"Kagome, you know you loved what happened last night. I heard you. Why are you complaining about it now? As for your mother and brother I did love them. It was her choice to leave me. Now get upstairs. I need to relieve this tension." He took long strides to her, grabbed her by her hair and dragged Kagome up to her room.

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha arrived at Inuyasha's place a half hour ago. They are still waiting for Sesshoumaru to get in. His aunt said that they could expect him at 5 o'clock. It's 4:50 right now. Just two minutes later, Sesshoumaru walks in the door. He walked past the living room but not before giving them a look. He hated all of Inuyasha's friends except that one girl, Kagome, the one with pedophile father. She was acceptable. He walked to the kitchen and said his greetings to his aunt, and then proceeded to walk to his room. He almost made it to the stairs before Inuyasha called him. He made a point to ignore him but something in his brother's voice intrigued him. He walked to the living room and stood at the door.

"What is it that you want, little brother?"

"I want you to tell me about Kagome's father. I know you know something about him and we would like to know."

"Yes, I do know something about him. Why would I tell you or your friends? What would you give me?"

"Just forget it, Inuyasha. If he's not going to help us, we shouldn't beg him for it." Sango called.

"What do you want for it?"

"So many things to chose from."

"What do you want?"

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Because our friend is in danger and you're the only one who knows how to get her out of it."

"Your friend? Would her name be Kagome?"

"Yes. Kagome. She was here yesterday."

"Such an interesting girl she is. I'll tell you this since I'm in a good mood. Her father is the worst kind of man. The accident was a fake. Kagome's mother did not want to be in the marriage anymore so Onigumo got rid of her."

After the few moments of shock went by, Inuyasha and the others finally closed their mouths. "He killed her mother? What about her brother?"

"The boy is still alive. Onigumo, unfortunately, got to Yuma. I assume she's dead. I have not heard from her. "

"What of Sota?" Sango asked standing up. "Kagome's little brother, what about him?"

"He is somewhere Onigumo cannot get his hands on him."

"What kind of a man is Onigumo, Sesshoumaru?" Miroku, who had been sitting quietly, spoke.

"A rapist. He is a pedophile. He even raped her mother. That's why he married her. She was pregnant with his child."

"Kagome?" Tears were coming down Sango's face.

"Yes that is right."

"Is that all you know about him?" Inuyasha asked in a quiet voice.

"No. Before he gave her the accident, he wanted her to choose which of the children she wanted. It didn't really matter to him. He has more children than you can count on her two hands. After the accident, Onigumo broke his vow. He took her brother from Yuma and whisked him away to some distant relative's place in the Midwest, and then tried to kill her. "

"Sesshoumaru, how did you get all of this information?"

"Yuma was my associate. I helped her for as long as I could. I found her son and brought him to a place where no one can find him but Yuma or I."

"Why would her mother leave her like that? In the hands of a rapist? She knew what he was from day one." Sango said heatedly.

"Would you have preferred one more rapist or one more raped girl? Yuma had to make a choice."

"She should have taken both of them."

"I agree, but that was not an option."

"When did you last hear from Yuma?"

"I can't tell you that. I have over used my good mood."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, Inuyasha, that I am tired of dealing with you and your little friends." Sesshoumaru turns around and calls out, "Good luck on your journey."

"Did you know she wanted you to help her?" Inuyasha called after him.

Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks and turned to walk back to his brother. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Kagome has already chosen you to help her bring down her father. You're the only one who knows a lot about him."

Sesshoumaru turned back around and gritted his teeth. He needed a bed and he needed it now. He ran up the stairs before his brother could distract him more.

"The next time you decide to defy me, it will be worse." Onigumo put on his pants and walked out of the door.

Kagome lay limp on her bed. Her tattered clothes hanging off of her bloody bruised body.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." A figure on the side of the house whispered as a tear slid down her face. She turned and walked out of the yard. She had been there when he was raping her. She heard her screams but was unable to do anything. It was Sesshoumaru running the show now. She couldn't reveal herself until he said. Sesshoumaru is a mastermind at these games. She had now choice but to trust him if she wanted her daughter back alive.


	9. Chapter 9

"Yuma, you don't move unless I say so. What if you were caught? My plan would have been shattered." Sesshoumaru exasperated over the phone. Yuma had called him up this early morning and told him what she did.

"I just wanted to see her, Sesshoumaru. I wasn't going to go in the house."

"Your wanting could have cost us." This woman and her daughter infuriated him.

"I can't believe he did it to her. My little Kagome. We've got to hurry, Sess. At the rate he's going, he could kill her in a week."

"I know. I learned some interesting news from my little brother. He said that Kagome wanted me to help her as well. Like mother, like daughter I suppose."

"Thank Kami she didn't take after him. She has enough brains to want to get out." Yuma said gratefully. "Sesshoumaru, what did you tell your brother?"

"Nothing of importance. I told him what I thought would get him to leave me alone."

"Did you tell him about me and Onigumo?"

"No." 'The less she knows the better for both of us,' Sesshoumaru thought.

"Good."

"They do know what's happening to her."

"Are they going to help her?"

"No. Kagome won't let them."

"Why can't we get her out today?"

"Because he has his house being watched. No one can go two feet near it without him knowing."

"So?"

"So play it smart Yuma. We go in now and you can forget saving Kagome and Sota. You'll be dead yourself."

"Fine. You win. We'll wait. But what are we waiting for?"

"Him to slip up. This one I will need Inuyasha for."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Nothing he can't handle."

"How do you know?"

"He won't be by himself."

"Who will be with him?"

"Goodbye Yuma. Try to remember to stay out of sight." He hung up.

Yuma hung up the phone. "Whatever you're doing, mister, I hope you hurry."

> > > > > > > > >

"Hey, Inuyasha, have you seen Kagome today?" Sango asked walking up to him in lunchroom.

"Not since she left school yesterday. I'm getting worried."

"Maybe something happened yesterday. I mean if looks could kill, we would not standing here."

"Are you suggesting that he killed-" Sango asked fearfully.

"Shut up both of you! Nothing happened to Kagome. I know it. I can feel it. I'm going over her house today."

"But Inuyasha, What about her father?" Sango cautioned.

"Who cares about him? He better not get in my way. I'm taking Kagome out of there."

Sesshoumaru walked up on them and heard a bit of their conversation. "Is that so, brother?"

Everyone turned to see Sesshoumaru standing behind them looking intently at Inuyasha.

"Yes. I want her out of there."

"Come with me, Inuyasha."

"But I can't leave school grounds."

"I signed you out for the day. Follow me. I have a job for you. It involves Kagome." He added when he saw that Inuyasha was still sitting down.

"What about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked standing up.

"We'll discuss it later." He turned and walked away. "I'll be waiting in the parking lot." He called over his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, did you know about this?"

"Obviously not, Sango. I wouldn't have came to school if I did." Inuyasha got up walked after his brother.

> > > > > > > > >

"What do you want me to do, Sesshoumaru?"

"Onigumo's house is being protected by his minions. As far as I know, Kagome is still inside. Yuma is alive and she is here. The first part of Kagome's would-be plan comes into play." He explained.

"Kagome's mother is here? Yuma really is alive."

"Pay attention, baka. I need you to go in the house and bring her out."

"How am I going to do that if the house heavily protected?"

Sesshoumaru stops the car. "Follow me." Sesshoumaru got out of the car and walked down the street and went thru someone's yard. When he got to the back of Kagome's house, he stopped and turned to Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumaru, I don't get why you need me to get her when you obviously can."

"You said you would do anything for her, ne? That you would help her in anyway you possibly can?"

"Yes."

"I can't do it because it will ruin my plan."

"Why me? Why not Yuma? Or someone else?"

"She trusts you. She wouldn't go with anyone else."

"How do you know that?"

"Trust me. I know a way in. There," he said pointing to the door on the left side of her house, "it will be easier to get in that way. Be quick about it." He turned and left. "He's going in."

"Are you sure he'll be able to do it?"

"Yes. If he doesn't, then we're going to have a fight on our hands."

Inuyasha went thru the door and up the back stairwell. He came to the first floor of the quiet house and looked around, but saw no one. He found the stairs to the second floor easily enough because he had been in the house since he met Kagome in kindergarten. Up the stairs he went and found her door, the first door on the left. He knocked first in case she was in there doing something he shouldn't see. When he received no answer, he opened the door. "Kagome?" he poked his head in and didn't see her anywhere. He opened the door all the way and walked into her room. "Kagome? Where are you?"

A banging on the closet door nearly gave Inuyasha a heart attack. He would have run back outside had it not been the voice calling his name.

"Kagome, is that you?" He walked closer to the closet door.

"Yes, it's me. My father locked me in here in case I wanted to run away."

"Are you okay, Kagome?" he asked through the door.

"Yes. I'm fine. A little sore but okay."

"Hang on. I'm gonna get you out." He tried twisting the doorknob but it was locked. "Kagome, I need a key. It's locked."

"I know that, Inuyasha. Had you been listening you would have heard me say the key is on the dresser."

"Oh." He got the key off the dresser and returned. He unlocked the door and opened it. Kagome knocked him to the floor burst out of the closet showering him with 'thank you's.

"Why did you come here?"

"I came to get you. Kagome, what happened?" This was the first time since he let her out he saw her face and her body.

"Nothing Inuyasha." She got off of him and grabs her robe hanging up on the closet door.

"Don't tell me nothing. Who gave you those?"

"Why ask me, Inuyasha, when you already know the answer?" She looked at him with hard, cold eyes.

"Kagome, you've got to get out of here. That's why I'm here."

"I told you already you can't help me."

"I'm not the only one helping you."

"Who else is?"

"My brother."

"He's really helping me?"

Inuyasha smiled at her. "Yes. He sent me in here to get you. You have to come now. We don't have much time. Put some clothes on and let's go."

She looked at him and raised her brow. When he didn't get the point she was sending, she said, "I'm not putting on clothes in front of you."

"Fine." Inuyasha walked outside the door and closed it behind him.

Kagome grabbed some jeans and quickly put them on. She grabbed a black shirt from her drawer and put it on as well. On the floor near her bed was her jacket, she grabbed it and walked to the door. When she opened it and walked out, she gasped. Her father held Inuyasha with a knife to his throat.

"Where you going, Kagome? With your little boyfriend? A Matsura no less. You've shamed your mother."

"You killed her mother, you bastard." Inuyasha rasped out. Onigumo pressed the knife closer on Inuyasha's neck until he saw blood seep out.

"Kagome, do not listen to this whelp. He lies. I loved your mother dearly." Onigumo said sincerely.

"Was that before or after you raped her?"

"You are dangerously trying my patience, boy."

"Is this true, Father?" Thinking back to the phone she heard yesterday morning. 'Onigumo, we got trouble. She escaped.'

"No. Why would I kill her? She was my world. You saw how hurt I was when she died."

"Daddy, how come I never saw their bodies?"

"What?"

"Mom and Sota's bodies, why couldn't I see them?"

"Because I didn't want you to remember them like that."

"He's lying." Inuyasha choked out.

Onigumo threw Inuyasha into a wall and he fell to the floor. "You speak one more time and I will kill you."

She looked at her father horrified. "Why would you kill over that? Is his lying really that bad? What are you hiding from me?"

"He tried to kill your mother. She's alive." Inuyasha called from the floor.

"Inuyasha, you just said that he killed her."

"Technically, he didn't. He faked it. He tried to kill her for real when she wanted to get away from him. Your parents weren't happy, Kagome. Yuma wanted a divorce."

"Is this true?"

"Go to your room." Onigumo said sternly.

"No! I want to know the truth. I want to know it now."

"No?" He turned to Inuyasha, kicked him in the stomach and said, "You move an inch and I'll slit your throat." Onigumo turned back to Kagome and backhanded her. "You do what I tell you do!" He grabbed her hair and dragged her in the room where various other blows could be heard.

Inuyasha heard enough. He shakily got off the floor and barged in the room. "Let her go!"

"You still here, boy?"

"Why do you want to keep her here? What, are you too afraid to lose your plaything?" Inuyasha gasped out quietly.

"Inuyasha, get out of here! Please go while you still can." Kagome pleaded from the floor of her room.

"I'm not leaving you, Kagome."

"Aww, isn't this sweet? A Matsura as your knight in shining armor."

"It's better then you, my beloved dark Father." Kagome said coldly as she was standing up.

"Did you say something?" He looked at her coldly.

"Why am I here? Kill me off and get it over with. I'm tired of being raped and beat by you. At least in my death I can find peace."

"Kagome-" Inuyasha started.

Kagome cut him off. "No, Inuyasha. It's what I want. At least I know my mother and brother are safe. I don't have to worry for them. So please, just kill me, so I can at least get on without having to worry about who's in my room at night."

"Kagome, you're not thinking straight. He doesn't want to kill you. He wants to see you suffer."

"I know. I don't want to suffer anymore."

> > > > > > > > >

"They've been in there too long. What if Onigumo caught them?" Yuma asked desperately.

"We would have know by now if he did." Sesshoumaru said coolly.

"I don't trust this. I'm going in, Sess. "

"Wait here, Yuma."

"No, he could be hurting her right now. I'm not letting that happen. Not while I can do something about it." Yuma runs from their spot and into the house.

"Damn Higurashi women." Sesshoumaru cursed as he followed Yuma in.

> > > > > > > > >

"Kagome, this is the last day you'll ever have to suffer. Just come with me."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I'd be putting you and yours in danger. It's just like I said, I don't know what he's capable of. I don't want to take that risk." She answered but was staring at her father.

"But Kagome, we can get you away, far away. He won't be able to find you."

Onigumo raised an eyebrow. "Where exactly would you put her? America? Europe? I practically own those places. There is no where she can go without me finding her."

"Why do you want her?" Inuyasha demanded.

"She is mine."

"You want me to replace what you lost. Is that it, Father? Mom left you and since I look like her, you figured why not take her place. You're a cruel bastard. That's why you separated me from my friends. You did the same thing to mom."

"Your mother was a bitch."

"Was that because she didn't want to marry you? You raped her and you raped me. Is that how I was conceived?"

"Yes. I never wanted it to be like this. You've got to believe me, Gome. Your mother wouldn't give me the time of day. I had to make her see me. You were an accident. I never wanted you."

"If you never wanted her, then why keep her? You could have killed her off like you tried to do to her mother and Sota."

"I needed her. It's as simple as that. It was Yuma's fault why things are this way."

"Is it Oni?" Yuma walked in the room. "Is it really my fault why things are this way?"

"Yuma?" Onigumo was surprised. 'She actually came back to town.'

"Why so surprised? You didn't think I would let you keep hurting my daughter, did you? You couldn't get rid of me then and you can't get rid of me now. I've come for her. "Yuma stated boldly.

"You can't have her. You have what you wanted."

"After you stole him from me too. You're filling my daughter's head with lies. Allow me to clear them up for you, Kagome. Yes, I am your mother. No, this is not your father. Not really anyway. He raped me, yes, but I didn't get pregnant."

"Then who is my father?"

"I can't tell you that now."

"Why did you tell my brother a lie?"

"I didn't, Yasha."

"I told you the lie. There is more to the story then either of you have known." Sesshoumaru said from behind Yuma.

"I want the truth, mom. I'm tired of lies." Kagome cried.

"Yes, Yuma, tell the girl the truth. Tell her who her father is. Tell her why she's with me."

"Kagome, you've been promised to him by my father. My father was a cold bastard. He promised me to Onigumo. When I wouldn't go, they found out about you and the man I loved, your father. My father knew of his lecherous ways, but he still gave you to him. They hated your father, especially him," pointing to Onigumo. "He had him killed before you were born. I didn't want to part with you so I married him. I couldn't stand it any longer. When you were coming of age, I would see the way he looked at you. I decided to leave. He said that I could take Sota but not you. I was just a bonus in this arrangement. I wasn't supposed to be here. I couldn't take you. If I did, they would have hunted me down and killed both of us."

Kagome bowed her head, her bangs covering her eyes. "So I really was his? The things he said to me were true?" Kagome lifted her head to glare at her mother. "And you never told me!"

"Kagome, I didn't know how to tell you. I couldn't tell you. You wouldn't have understood." Yuma explained.

"I understand now, don't I? You left me here because I was his. Sota was his too, biologically his, or did you forget on your way out?"

"Kagome, I never meant for you to go through this."

"Wow mom, you really showed me that you cared by leaving me."

"You have to believe me."

"Oh, I believe you. I also believe that if you stayed, this would have stopped a long time ago but no, you got out." Kagome slowly walked closer to her mother. "I hate you. I hate both of you." She ran out of the room before anyone could stop her.

"How does it feel to have her hate you, Yuma?"

She glared knives at Onigumo. "You may be used to someone hating you, half the damned world hates you, but I can't stand it. She won't be coming back here, Onigumo."

"Keep her from me, Yuma, and I will have your head on a plate. She's mine and I want her back." He warned.

"Have you not been listening? She doesn't belong to either of us and I doubt we'll find her anytime soon."

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome ran. She ran from her so-called father. She ran from her mother. She ran from her life. She just had to get away. She couldn't believe her mother would let such a thing happen to her if she could help her. As Kagome ran past another corner, she collided with something rock solid and would have fallen over had there not been strong hands to steady her. In her daze, she looked up at her savior. It was none other than Sesshoumaru.

"You should pay attention to where you're running. Next time you may not be so lucky." He lectured. He let her go and watched her take a step back.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru. How did you find me?"

"My men were watching your every move."

"So what do you want?"

"That is what I wanted to ask you."

"Me? I want…" She hung her head. "I just want it all to go away. I know this may sound a little strange but I want things back to the way they were. Before I knew I was promised to anyone. When everything made sense."

"I understand what you want. Why don't we talk elsewhere? Come follow me."

'You understand what I want?' Kagome thought in disbelief as she followed Sesshoumaru to his car.

> > > > > > > > >

"Miroku, what if they're aren't there?"

"Then we will go to Inuyasha's house."

"What do you think will happen if we find them at Kagome's house?"

"Sango, stop worrying yourself. You're giving me a headache." Sango had been asking Miroku questions since Inuyasha left. Half of them she already asked. Miroku being the gentleman that he is didn't have to heart to tell her she was annoying him, but after hearing it for about two hours straight, his patience was running thin. He got that she was worried for them, mainly for Kagome, but Buddha help him, if she asked him another idiot question he would head for the hills.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, but please keep the questions to a minimum. The sooner we get out of school, the faster we'll have some answers." The bell rang as if on cue signaling the end of school. Sango and Miroku rushed out of the classroom and to their lockers. Ayuma Asakura walked up to them and cleared her throat.

"Ms. Asakura? Is there something you need?" Sango asked rather impatiently.

"Yes, there is. I need information on Higurashi, Kagome."

"What is it that you need?" Miroku inquired.

"What is different about her these past years?"

"Different? I'm not sure what you mean."

"Her bruises. Do you not see them? She claims she has gotten into a fight with Ms. Tajiya. Yesterday was the worst I have ever seen of her. Today she did not show. I know you have something on her and I want to know what." She looked at Sango's heated glare and Miroku's curiously raised brow. "Please, don't get me wrong. I want to help Kagome. I know her father has been abusing her but our school's policy stops me from interfering unless I have proof. I need your help. You're her closest friends other than Mr. Matsura."

"Fine, but not here. Kagome wouldn't want everyone to know. She'd die from embarrassment." Sango instructed.

"Fine. Meet me in my room in five." Ms. Asakura walked away.

"What do you think Sango? She sounds pretty sincere."

"That's not what I'm worried about. What would Kagome say if she knew I told someone? She made me promise."

> > > > > > > > >

"What do you know about what I want?" Kagome turned to look at the man she had been driving around with for the past hour. His phone had rung a good ten times before he decided to turn it off. She was pretty sure it was either Inuyasha or her mother. Frankly, she didn't want to hear from either.

"Are you hungry?"

"What? I'm a little hungry."

"I know of a good restaurant in this area. " Sesshoumaru waited until she was calm again before speaking again. "I was in your place once. My father had died. My mother had always warned him that working in such a dangerous field could cause him his life. He had not taken her seriously. Anyway, I lost her when in my tenth year and my father in my nineteenth."

"You were pretty young to be left alone. Poor Yasha. What does this have to do with understanding what I want?"

"You want to get away. You want to get away from Yuma, Onigumo. You want to get away from life, am I right?"

"Yes. I want to get away. Not forever. Just for now."

"Where would you want to go?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

Kagome thought about going out of country but when she thought of that, she thought of her brother. "Would you take me to see Sota?"

"Why?"

"Because it's the best way to get away from this mess and see my little brother who I haven't seen in two years."

"I supposed that could be arranged. What about your friends and school?"

"What do you care?"

"I don't. I was simply mentioning them in case you forgot."

"Oh, I don't know. I could just say the bastard broke my leg this time."

Sesshoumaru looked over at the girl who looked as if she was in a contemplative mood. "Would your school believe that without proof?"

"I supposed not. Do you have any ideas?"

"I am not aiding you in your escape from school."

"Fine. Be that way. I'll figure it out by myself." She sat further in the seat and crossed her arms.

Sesshoumaru let a smile grace his lips. Kagome was giving the impression of little girl pouting because she couldn't get what she wanted. "There is a way." He glanced at the girl who shot up from her seat.

"You know a way that wouldn't get me in trouble? TELL ME!" She screeched nearly causing Sesshoumaru to stop the car.

"Calm yourself, girl." Sesshoumaru said sternly. "Yes, I know of a way."

"Tell me please. I really want to see Sota. I miss him so much, Sesshoumaru. Please." Kagome all but begged.

"Lie."

"What? Sesshoumaru this is supposed to be a way for me not to get in trouble."

"It is."

"Explain."

"You tell them that you are leaving to live with your relatives in America for a while."

"They wouldn't believe that. They would ask Onigumo for consent. He wouldn't give it. You know that."

"I assure you it's very possible. I know people in your school. Your teacher, Ayuma Asakura, is an associate of mine."

"My teacher? Does she know about… you know?"

"Yes." In a glance, Sesshoumaru saw her narrow her eyes in anger and opened her mouth to speak with it. "Before you open your mouth to accuse me of something, realize that she is not the only one who knows and this Sesshoumaru did not tell her. She knows from the way she sees you. Is that not how my brother and your friends figured it out?"

"I guess." Kagome sighed and turned her head. She looked out the window at the passing trees and occasional houses letting the topic drop in the silence. It didn't look anything at all like her neighborhood. "Sesshoumaru, where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you to eat."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Where? I didn't realize that the restaurant was this far out."

"It's not. It's just outside of town." Sesshoumaru explained.

"I didn't realize the town was so big or is it just the roads that make it seem that way?" She raised an eyebrow in question.

"What do you think? Should we count them?" Sesshoumaru asked in mock interest.

"No. That's all right." Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and returned to her view as the rest of the car ride was in silence.

> > > > > > > > >

"Where do you think Kagome is?" Inuyasha asked. They arrived at his house an hour ago. They had tossing and turning all the ideas they had about where Kagome and Sesshoumaru could have gone.

"I do not know. I hope Sesshoumaru has found her and taken her far away from here."

"Where would he take her if he had found her?"

"I do not know. He may take her out of town. Sesshoumaru is one of the ones to go to when you want to get lost."

"What about school and her friends? Kagome wouldn't want to leave her friends so quickly and without telling us."

"I don't think Kagome would want to be anywhere near here anymore."

"I understand. I just wish she says goodbye before she goes."

> > > > > > > > >

"How long has she been going through this?" Ayuma questioned Sango and Miroku as soon as they sat down.

"How long has who been thru what?" Sango said in mock wonder.

"You know who. Kagome. How long has her father been abusing her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sango, I know you're just trying to protect your friend but she's is immediate danger. Her father is a dangerous man. He may kill her if you don't say something. She must have made you promise to keep it a secret but you need to tell me. I have to have proof in order to help Kagome." Ayuma expressed.

"What have you found out about Kagome," asked Miroku.

"I know Onigumo is a terrible man and an abusive father. It is not everyday you see a girl come to school looking as if she got into a fight when she has not. I know you two know. I want you to tell me what you know. I know you probably don't trust me but you've got no real choice in the matter. You see if Onigumo keeps going down the road he's going then there will be no more Kagome. If you want to save your friend then I suggest you tell me what's going on. Who knows what he has done to her to make her not come to school today."

"You already know Kagome's story, don't you?" A teary eyed Sango asked.

"Yes, but I need to hear it from you or Kagome herself."

"Kagome never made me promise," he began. "I am not one to tell another secrets but in this case, I can make an exception. Yes, Kagome's father abuses her. He's like a predator to his prey. He won't allow me or Inuyasha around her. As a result of seeing her around us, he pushed her down the stairs that broke her arm. Two nights ago, he raped her. I'm pretty sure he did it again."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"You didn't see the look he gave us as he sped off out of the parking lot that afternoon. He had the look of murder."

"Oh Kami. Miroku, do you think-"

"No, Sango. He couldn't. He doesn't have it in him yet." Miroku interrupted.

"What makes you think so?"

Miroku sent a cold look to his teacher. "I thought you wanted us to tell you about Kagome, not what we think?"

Ayuma ignored his look. "It would help if I had what you thought as well."

"I think he doesn't have it in him because he needs Kagome. He needs her for something I can't quite put my finger on. He would put up a fight to get what he wants and most of the time he wins." Miroku explained.

"Do you know this for a fact?"

"Miroku, don't!"

"It's all right, Sango. She won't hurt Kagome. Kagome doesn't know that we know. Onigumo raped Kagome's mother as well. He wanted Yuma but she was not interested in him."

"Quite interesting."

"Asakura-sensei, we are worried for our friends. If we are done here, we would like to go see if they are okay."

"Oh, yes we are done. You may go."

Miroku and Sango got up and bowed to their teacher before leaving the room.

"Your days are numbered, Onigumo. You have made a grave mistake. This time you will not get away."

> > > > > > > > >

They arrived at a restaurant called Yoshi's Cuisine in twenty minutes and were seated in a secluded area upon Sesshoumaru's request.

"Ah-choo!" Kagome sniffled and wiped her nose. "Someone must be talking about me."

"I can imagine they would," He said signaling for a waiter. "You only ran away from your father and said you hated your mother. They are probably deciding what to do with you or what you would do." Sesshoumaru replied smoothly.

"That bastard is not my father." Kagome sneered. "Don't ever say that again."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at her attempt to intimidate him and sent her a hard, cold stare. "Do not think to tell me what to do."

"I wouldn't have had to if you had your facts straight. My father was a kind hearted man that loved me and my mother and would never hurt either of us."

The waiter comes just a few minutes later and takes down their orders. He returned a few minutes later with their drinks and appetizers.

"Yes, I knew of him." Sesshoumaru commented when the waiter left.

"Sesshoumaru, how old are you?" Kagome said after the silence set in.

Sesshoumaru, breadstick halfway to his mouth, tensed up and looked at the girl. "Why do you want to know?" He put his breadstick back in the basket folded his hand on the table. Clearly, he would not be able to eat unless she got out everything she needed to.

"Just asking. I guess I'm trying to change the subject."

"Hmm. I'm twenty-eight."

"You're not much younger than my mom. Did you guys know each other then?"

"Our fathers got the idea to send us to the same school. She wasn't in my grade but I knew of her. Her father was ungrateful of his family. He treated them all as if they were beneath him. One day, she came to me during break and told me her name. We became friends and after grammar school, we were distant until now. I was the only one who knew of you or your father. She told me her secrets and her dreams and I told her mine."

"Wow. It seems like you two were the best of friends."

"Not really. She wanted someone to talk to. I was her only choice because everyone at our school was either too afraid of her father to be bothered with her and they just didn't care," he said simply.

"But how did she know you would care?"

"She didn't, at least that is what she told me. She said that I looked like I needed a friend."

"You guys had to have been best friends for her to tell you so much." She urged.

"We confided in each other and no other, "Sesshoumaru continued. "I told her how I felt about my brother and she accepted that feeling. She said that it was selfishness."

"What did she tell you about my father?" Kagome asked, changing the topic.

Sesshoumaru waited as he saw the waiter come back with their meals and took away the appetizers before speaking. "She said he was a great man. They were together in high school years. I didn't really get into it. He treated her well and that was all I cared about," Sesshoumaru finished.

"Do you know about his murder?"

"Yes. He knew as well. He-"

"How would he know?" Kagome interrupted.

"Had you not have interrupted me, I would have told you."

"Sorry. Please continue." Kagome smiled sheepishly.

"He knew by the way he kept having 'accidents'. One could only have so many before they would get suspicious. He asked me to look into it. I spied on her father talking with some men and one of them was Onigumo. The others I recognized as Naraku and Hakudoshi. They used to do business with my father." Sesshoumaru explained.

"So they really did kill him." Kagome stated more than asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded solemnly. "He knew that day was coming. It took everything in his power and mine to convince Yuma to let it happen. She was a stubborn woman."

"I see where who take after."

"The only traits you have from your mother are her beauty and her stubbornness. The rest comes from your father. Anyway, Yuma relented and in two weeks, your father was dead. He only had one wish."

"What was it?"

"That you were taken care of. That was the bargain he made with her father. He wanted me to watch over you. He had no idea that this would have happened to you."

Kagome felt the tears brimming her eyes. "Why just me? Why not mom too?"

"Hiroki was certain that Yuma would be taken care of but he wasn't sure about you."

"What did you say?" Kagome stared at him in disbelief.

"Your father wasn't sure about you." Sesshoumaru teased.

"Sesshoumaru, did you just say my father's name?"

"Yes."

"Say it again."

"Do not give me orders."

"I'm sorry. Please say it again. I want to remember it." Kagome urged.

"His name was Hiroki." Sesshoumaru watched as the tears fell down her face.

"Hiroki." Kagome whispered and then smiled. "My father."


	11. Chapter 11

"We should call Sesshoumaru now. I wonder if he's found Kagome yet." Yuma said. Yuma walked over to the table with the phone on it. She dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

> > > > > > > > >

Sesshoumaru heard the phone ring. He saw that it was his uncle's number and figured it might be Yuma or Inuyasha calling. "Eat. I have to answer this." He told her as he excused himself. Sesshoumaru answered his phone in the back hallway. "You have one minute."

Yuma's voice sounded out on the other side. "Have you found Kagome yet?"

"I may have."

"Don't play games with me Sess. Please tell me you found her."

"I found her."

"Oh, thank Kami."

"She does not want to return."

"I figured she might not want to. I can't blame her. What have you told her?"

"What makes you think that I told her anything?"

"Because you would. I know you more than anybody. You always told someone exactly what they wanted to hear. Whether it was the truth or a lie and I know Kagome has asked you questions. What did you tell her?"

"Exactly what she wanted to hear. Have a good night, Yuma." Sesshoumaru hung up the phone and walked back to the table.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked after swallowing a bit of her pasta.

"Your mother." Sesshoumaru answered, not looking at her and began to eat.

Kagome stopped arm half raised with fork load of food in hand. "My mother?"

"I do not repeat myself."

"What did she want?" Kagome asked.

"She wanted to know if I had you in my possession." He said nonchalantly, still eating and still not looking her.

"Would it kill you to look at the person you're talking to?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "No, it most certainly would not. Unless you are unworthy of my attention." Sesshoumaru looked back down at his plate of veal and rice.

"So I'm unworthy of your attention? Boy, you must be popular with the ladies." Kagome suggested sarcastically.

"…."

"What? Not going to answer?" Kagome asked heatedly.

"How is your food?"

Kagome was so caught up in Sesshoumaru's asshole-ish behavior she almost forgot about the delectable dish. "It is…" Kagome began trying to find the right word. "Suitable," Kagome replied. 'Two can play that game.'

'Maybe tonight will turn out to be fun after all.' Sesshoumaru thought with amusement.

> > > > > > > > >

"Are you sure the house was empty?" Miroku asked for the third time.

"Yes, I'm sure. No one would answer the door and all the lights were off." Sango replied as they were walking to Inuyasha's house.

"Well, where could she have gone?"

"Maybe she ran away." Sango insisted.

"She wouldn't do that without saying something to us or Inuyasha. Why are you being so pessimistic?" Miroku responded. Sango just shrugged her shoulders.

> > > > > > > > >

"What did he say?" Inuyasha asked when Yuma sat back on the couch.

"He has her. Maybe there is still a way to fix some of this," Yuma spoke willfully.

"You think Kagome would really run without grilling you for what you've done or didn't do?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"I guess not. There is just so much to say. I'm not sure she would want to hear it. There were so many lies and pain built around her that I don't know if she'll want to hear the truth from anyone much less me." Yuma said sadly.

"Maybe you should just let her decide that. You should give her some time to cool off. She might pull thru. With Kagome, you'll never know. She's always forgiving and caring. Maybe she will listen to your excuses, maybe she won't. Don't make the decision for her." Inuyasha offered sincerely as he got up and made his way to the front when they heard the bell. "Sango, Miroku, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha's voice could be heard from the hallway.

"Funny. We could ask you the same thing. Where's Kagome?" Sango asked as she pushed pass Inuyasha with Miroku following.

Miroku walked right into Sango as she stopped very suddenly. "Hey! What did you stop for? " Miroku stared at her like she grown two heads.

Sango's face was wide with shock. "Mrs. Takeno? Oh Kami. I'm seeing ghosts. I don't believe in ghosts. Ghosts aren't real." Sango walked into the living room and stepped on the other side of the coffee table. "You're a ghost. You can't be real. Am I dreaming?" Sango closed her eyes and counted to ten and then opened them again. The figure called Mrs. Takeno was still there. "I'm not dreaming, am I?" Sango asked to no one in particular.

But Yuma decided to answer nonetheless. "No, dear, you aren't dreaming."

"Then that makes you… real?" Sango asked trying to piece them together.

"Yes dear."

"Geez, Sango, Why don't you touch her face while you're at it?" Inuyasha bit out.

"Inuyasha, this is Kagome's mother. Her supposedly dead mother."

"Yea, what of it?"

"Inuyasha, don't tease." Yuma scolded.

"It was too good to pass up." Inuyasha laughed while Sango fumed.

"Sango, dear, how have you been since I was gone?" Yuma asked joyfully.

"How have I been?" Sango asked in disbelief. "Where have you been? Do you know what Kagome has been thru? Everyone thought you were dead. We mourn for you. Both Kagome and I. How can you just sit there and ask me how I've been? I've been miserable. And you, Inuyasha, You knew all along and you didn't tell me?" Sango stepped closer to him and his laughter died.

"Sango, I would have told you but I had to keep it a secret. Sesshoumaru told me." Inuyasha quickly explained.

"Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru told us she was dead." Sango all but screamed.

"Actually Sesshoumaru told us that he assumed she was dead because he hadn't heard from her." Miroku cut in.

"Who asked you?" Sango yelled.

"Sango calmed down and let me explain." Yuma said from her spot on the couch.

Sango sat down on the love seat across from her. "Explain."

"I was never really dead. I've come pretty close to death actually."

"Ms. Takeno," Sango warned.

"Right. Sorry. Where was I? Oh yeah. Anyway, the car accident was a fluke. It was a trick to get Sota and me out Onigumo's life without Kagome thinking there was something amiss."

"Why did you leave Kagome behind?"

"I couldn't take her or we both would really be dead. She rightfully belongs to Onigumo. Signed contract and all."

"What do you mean Kagome rightfully belongs to him?"

Inuyasha was growing irritated by the amount time it took Sango to grasp the facts. "Sango, open your eyes. Kagome was given to Onigumo by her grandfather before she was born."

"Nani? Why? Why would he do such a thing?"

"To get back at me I'm afraid. My father wanted me to marry Onigumo. I couldn't do that when my heart belong to someone else. He made me tell him who I was seeing. Up until they found out that I was pregnant, they had been torturing Hiroki and I couldn't stand it. Hiroki wouldn't let me interfere. He was murdered within the month. Onigumo somehow found out about Kagome and wanted her instead of me. My father agreed but I couldn't leave her so I married him. The day we were married, I felt like I betrayed Hiroki."

"But why couldn't you take Kagome? They were your children. Why would he let you take Sota and not Kagome?"

"She already answered that!" Inuyasha said impatiently.

"It's okay, Inuyasha. I think Onigumo wanted to make Hiroki pay for what he did. For taking me away from him. He took it out on Kagome. I don't know why I didn't try to take her."

"You didn't even try?" Inuyasha asked; his mouth gaped.

"No, I didn't. He made me chose. I took Sota."

"Kagome was never a daughter to him, was she? There was something that happened between you and Onigumo to make you leave her there." Miroku, who had been quiet this whole time, finally spoke up. "What did he do or say?"

"He- he's been molesting her since before she was six. Kagome was so young at the time she must have forgotten. He stopped before she was seven. He said that if I ever interfered with his plans he was going to kill Sota. He said he didn't care. He had more than enough boys and girls to carry on his legacy. I couldn't just let him kill my son."

"You could have stayed." Miroku suggested.

"I couldn't. I didn't want Kagome to hate me for not helping her. I knew what he was doing to her and I couldn't stop him unless my son would die."

"I thought you wanted to protect Hiroki's memory by staying with Kagome." Inuyasha asked accusingly.

"I did but there comes a time when a mother has to chose between her children."

"Why didn't you ask for the help of Sesshoumaru? You did when you escaped your marriage." Sango asked.

"I couldn't. Sesshoumaru and I hadn't talked since I married Onigumo. He hated me for what I was doing. He said I was stabbing my love in the back by going with his enemy. He wanted nothing to do with me. I was alone. My father had died and my siblings had moved away to America. Sesshoumaru was all I had left and he turned his back on me that day."

"So why didn't he help you with Kagome? If he cared enough about you and the life of your son to get you out of the hands of Onigumo then he would have helped you get Kagome out as well." Miroku commented.

"He couldn't. I wouldn't let him."

"You're just leading us around in circles, Yuma. Why are you doing this? What is so close to the truth that you don't want us knowing?" Miroku stated irritably.

"It is… not so simple to explain."

> > > > > > > > >

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. An hour later, Sesshoumaru paid for the meal with his card and they left. Kagome still didn't want to see her mother and suggested that they rent a room. Sesshoumaru flat out declined that notion.

"I thought you were going to help me. Where else could I go and have to deal with this?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. He seriously thought about taking her to his uncle's house and let them sort it out because he did in his own way help her for the time being. 'Well, paying for a hotel is completely out of the question.' "I can take you to my apartment."

"You have an apartment?" Kagome inquired.

"Yes. Where did you think I stayed?"

"I thought you lived with your aunt and uncle like Inuyasha." Kagome replied.

"That is where Inuyasha lives. I stay there from time to time only when I'm in that area." Sesshoumaru explained a little annoyed.

"Oh." Kagome said as the silence of the car enveloped them again. As it went on ten minutes of silence, Kagome decided to speak again. "Do you know why my mother left me behind?" Kagome asked intently.

"She couldn't take you because she, Sota as well as yourself would have been killed." Sesshoumaru said with indifference.

"Wow, Sesshoumaru, you could put a little more feeling into your lies."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her accusation. "I have not lied."

"You heard my mom say the same thing when we were still at Onigumo's place." Kagome raised her own disbelieving eyebrow at him. "I know you know something. I just don't know why you're hiding it if you're not hiding anything else. I mean the truth can't be that bad for you to hid it."

'You have no idea.' Sesshoumaru thought sadly. 'The truth is far worse.' "Girl, do not attempt to scare me with your accusations."

"Girl? My name is not 'girl' and sure as hell am not one anymore." Kagome shut her mouth as soon as she said it and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Onigumo made sure of that remember?"

"I must have forgotten." Sesshoumaru said sarcastically and gripped the steering wheel. 'How could I forget? How can anyone forget?'

> > > > > > > > >

"Why is it so hard Yuma?" Miroku asked as he felt the tempers of Inuyasha and Sango flare.

Yuma sniffled. "Because you wouldn't understand. You wouldn't listen to reason."

"Was it that bad?" Inuyasha spoke.

"It was worse."

"How?" Miroku pressed.

"I gave her away."

"You gave who away?"

"Kagome! I gave my baby girl away!" She yelled.

"You lied to Kagome." Sango stated.

"I lied to Kagome. I lied to everyone." Yuma nearly screamed.

"Why did you lie?" Miroku asked.

"To save myself and her. Everything you heard, dismiss it, including everything you heard from me. I'm going to tell you the truth. I had Kagome when I was seventeen. Hiroki was still alive then but we decided to give her up because if my father ever found out we didn't know what he would do. I had been staying with my mother during this time so I hardly ever saw my father and could cover it up easily. When it came time for Kagome to come, it was beautiful. Hiroki was there. My mother was there. Hiroki's sister, Ayuma, was there."

"Excuse me, did you mean Ayuma Asakura?" Miroku wondered.

"Yes."

"That's our teacher!" Inuyasha said wide eye.

"It is? Oh yeah, that's right. She said that she would be teaching at your school. I must have forgotten but yes, that is Kagome's aunt. She came to see us. She wasn't happy with the decision we had made to give Kagome up so she wanted to see her before she went. Everything was going smoothly until my father found out. No one had told him what was happening so I don't know how he found out. Before he could do something about it, Kagome had already been taken to her new family. Sesshoumaru helped us throughout the whole thing. He watched her for a few months before believing that everything was great. He reported to me that she was safe and that was all that I cared about. Until they killed Hiroki when she would be five months. She was one when they killed her adopted parents and kidnapped her.

It was all over the news. I had to go public and say that I would keep her but I didn't want her back. I gave her to my father and he said he would find another home for her. I didn't know that home was Onigumo's. He had paid for her and I had signed the contract again. I was tricked. If I wanted my daughter to be in a foster home, I didn't want it to be with him. I fought with my father. I wanted him to bring her back and put her in another home or an orphanage but he said 'all deals are final'. Kagome was just another deal to him. The things you've heard about Onigumo and me are true. He did rape me but like I said I didn't get pregnant. He raped me when I was fourteen and that is why I was living with my mother. I had been at my father's when he did and didn't want to stay there anymore.

Hiroki and I were friends at the time and he helped me thru that. Anyway, back to Kagome. While she was staying at Onigumo's, I was busy making a deal with him. I would marry him and be Kagome's mother for as long as he needed me to be. I had not planned to get pregnant again and I had half a mind to have an abortion. I was going too but Onigumo found out and told me that if I did he would kill her like he killed her foster parents. I couldn't have that so I had Sota. Kagome had been so happy to have a brother. I wanted to stay detached from my children because I knew in my heart that when it came time to part with them I couldn't. They wouldn't allow me to be that. What power children have and they don't even know it. I grew to love both of them very much.

When Kagome was eleven, he said I had to leave. We argued back and forth and I asked him to let me stay but he wouldn't budge. He said that he didn't want to tied down to a wife, like he was a faithful husband." Yuma scoffed. "I asked him to let me take them with me instead. He said no. I pressed on it and pressed until he said 'You can take one.' I was outraged. I wanted both of my children. I said I wanted Kagome. He told me no. He said I could take Sota or none." Yuma lowered her head. "I wanted my daughter but he wouldn't let me have her because she was Hiroki's daughter. He and Asakura companies were against each other, battling when they had the chance. Onigumo knew there was nothing to gain from hurting Kagome because no one but those who I've mentioned knew about her.

The owner of the company was Hiroki's father and he wanted nothing to do with Hiroki's mother but he paid child support. Hiroki and his mother and sister got by on that. So other than the reason I've mentioned I don't know why he wouldn't let me. I made a plan with Sesshoumaru a couple years later to sneak her out during the night after Onigumo had passed out from drinking. We were caught. A man that worked with Onigumo was waiting for us to come out of the house with Kagome. He made us go back inside and put Kagome down. Onigumo came down grabbed me and took me upstairs. I heard a shot and that's the last time I heard from Sesshoumaru for the next day I got into the car accident with Sota in the backseat." Yuma finished.

Miroku understood now. "That is quite interesting. I'm guessing you didn't want Kagome because Hiroki wasn't there with you?"

"That's right. I couldn't see her because that would be looking into the face of Hiroki himself."

"In the end you wanted Kagome all along." Sango said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes. I wanted them both."

"But Onigumo never wanted you, did he?" Miroku asked.

"No, he did at one point but after he got what he wanted he called me used goods, something that he wanted nothing to do with."

"And now he's done the same to Kagome." Inuyasha commented and Yuma nodded.

"So you see why I hid the truth? If she knew that we had given her away before she had a chance to know us, she would truly hate me."

"If Onigumo didn't want you then why did he kill Hiroki?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Because he was the son of Tsutomu Asakura."

"So he killed him because of his bloodline?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Yes. We've told you that there is so much you do not know."

"So he was keeping Kagome to get back someone who doesn't know she exist? That's ridiculous."

"It seems to make sense to Onigumo." Miroku told his friend.

> > > > > > > > >

"What are you planning to do Oni?" A man asked.

"What do you think? I'm going to get my 'daughter' back and then kill her wretched mother."

"We don't know where they've taken her."

"I do. If the great Sesshoumaru is with her, I know exactly where he has her. His apartment." Onigumo smiled evilly and let out a hearty laugh. "They'll be sitting ducks."


End file.
